


Emails From Frank

by bumbleflight



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Ghosts, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight
Summary: Gerard gets an email from an unknown address.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 9





	1. Frank Iero - 4:04 PM

I think you missed the memo.

Frank Iero 

4:04 PM (6 hours ago) :

to geeway v

Hey, Gerard -

Hope this email finds you well! I didn't see you around tonight, did you forget?

Looking forward to our meeting,

Frank


	2. To: Frank Iero - 10:36 PM

Wrong number? Or... Email?

Gerard Way 

10:36 PM (0 minutes ago) :

to frankiero31 v

Hi Frank,

I don't believe we've met. Sorry for the misunderstanding; I hope you find who you're looking for (but it isn't me).

Apologies,

Gerard Way


	3. Frank Iero - 10:38 PM

Not the wrong email - But I wish it was!

Frank Iero 

10:38 PM (1 minute ago) :

to geeway v

Hey Gerard -

Definitely not the wrong email. Does tonight still work for you?

Looking forward to your response,

Frank


	4. To: Frank Iero - 11:04 PM

You have the wrong email!!

Gerard Way 

11:04 (0 minutes ago) :

to frnkiero31 v

Hi Frank,

I'm not sure what timezone you're in, but it's very late here. Again, I'm not who you're looking for, and I definitely don't meet up with strangers past eight pm. I had no meeting scheduled today, and quite frankly I don't plan on making new ones.

Best wishes and goodnight,

Gerard


	5. Frank Iero - 11:05 PM

Don't fall asleep yet! :)

Frank Iero 

11:05 PM (0 minutes ago) :

to geeway v

Hi G-

Oops, sorry to bother you at this time. I didn't realize 11 was late for you. I thought New Yorkers stayed up later, but I guess not!

We have to meet soon, though. Tomorrow?

\--Frank


	6. To: Frank Iero - 11:15 PM

Are you a loan shark or something?

Gerard Way 

11:15 PM (0 minutes ago) :

to frnkiero31 v

How do you know where I live????????

(I think I might put you in spam, this is getting weird.)


	7. Frank Iero - 11:19 PM

Not a loan shark, or any variety of fish for that matter.

Frank Iero 

11:19 PM (2 minutes ago) :

to geeway v

Hey Gerard -

Ah! I'd really appreciate if you wouldn't do that. It'd be better if we could pick a time and place to meet so I don't just show up at your apartment. I can't push buttons, so the eighth floor is a lot of stairs!

Greatly appreciated, 

Frank


	8. To: Frank Iero - 11:31 PM

Are you going to rob/hurt/kill me?

Gerard Way 

11:31 PM (0 minutes ago) :

to frnkiero31 v

Frank -

If you already know where I live, why haven't you just kicked in the door and killed me already?


	9. Frank Iero - 11:39 PM

Well, that would be rather pointless, wouldn't it?

Frank Iero 

11:39 PM (0 minutes ago) :

to geeway v

Impossible - Gerard, you're already dead.


	10. To: Frank Iero - 12:01 AM

...

Gerard Way 

12:01 AM (0 minutes ago) :

to frankiero31 v

What the fuck? 

That's not funny, I thought you were a real person.


	11. Frank Iero - 12:05 AM

I'm sort of a real person

Frank Iero 

12:05 AM (4 minutes ago) :

to geeway v

Gerard,

Ah - Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. You'll get over it, though. We all did.

Hopefully you'll find some use in this;

ATTACHMENT: handbook-for-the-recently-deceased.pdf

Download

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta get my blood drawn a lot and one time i had to stay for an extra long time so i wrote this on someone else's laptop and just found it again


End file.
